


Prompts of Life

by smmahamazing



Series: Cowboy Blues Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, i can guarantee cavaties with how sweet this will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smmahamazing/pseuds/smmahamazing
Summary: "These are the prompts of our lives..."  Set in the Cowboy Blues universe. Little slices of life between Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho, in no specific order.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Cowboy Blues Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164707
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, I told myself I was going to take a break from the fluff of my modern AU, and the I remembered that InuKag week was coming up, so I guess that makes me a liar LOL. None of these prompts will be in any sort of order, with exception to the second InuKag prompt which is a part two to this prompt.
> 
> This is for Day 1 of InuKag Week 2020: Acceptance!

Inuyasha slammed the door to his apartment shut. He didn’t quite understand why he was so angry. This wasn’t the first time he had lost a bit of business because of ignorant people with a prejudice against hanyous, although this one was a lot more dramatic than most. The missed business wasn’t even that big of a deal to him - it wasn’t like Inuyasha didn’t do well enough for himself that one customer deciding to take their money elsewhere would break his business. It had happened before, and would happen again; that way just the way the world worked. If anything, Inuyasha grew more angry by not knowing  _ why  _ he was so angry in the first place.

Although, if he thought about it rationally for just a moment, not being able to see Kagome all week might have had a little to do with it. There had been a huge power outage in the area where she worked - unbeknownst to her or the elderly couple that ran the diner - and a lot of food wound up spoiled. To top it all off, they had  _ several  _ catering events planned for that week, which meant triple the work for his poor girlfriend. Kagome was so tired that she could barely keep herself awake to shower and pop a frozen meal in the microwave before utterly passing out. Inuyasha had offered to come over to cook her dinners and take care of her this week, but she was adamant that she would fine and that he wouldn’t see her for very long  _ anyways  _ since she crashed almost as soon as she got home, and that they could wait until the following weekend when they both had days off to truly spend quality time together. That was basically code for Kagome not wanting to put him out because of a rough work week.

Which Inuyasha thought was  _ bullshit, _ but he wasn’t about to start an unnecessary fight over it. Sure, they had still taken the time to text every night before bed, but it just wasn’t the same as actually getting to see her, to touch her soft skin, and take in her absolutely ravishing scent.

If Inuyasha was honest with himself, he found himself needing Kagome more and more each day. They had been dating for a few months now, and it scared him a little with how happy he was. Kagome was like a bubble of sunshine; she filled his life with a warmth and happiness that Inuyasha hadn’t seen in a long time. However, bubbles were fragile, and easily popped. Everything was good, for now, but how long will that happiness last? When will she finally see the  _ monster  _ she’s dating, and decide she’s better off without him?

Perhaps the reason Inuyasha was so on edge wasn’t due to the altercation at work today, but his own insecurities. Back in feudal times, hanyous were a scourge of the Earth; hated by demons for bearing the weak blood of humans, and feared for their demonic attributes by humans. There was no place for a hanyou to live in peace. Times changed as the youkai and humans learned to co-mingle - in more ways than one- which resulted in the population of hanyous to slowly rise. Soon enough, hanyous became a tolerated breed as fewer people continued to care about an outdated prejudice. But just because most people stopped caring if Inuyasha was a hanyou didn’t mean they weren’t leery of him. Or that they’d ever want to associate with a  _ hanyou  _ like that. And who was to say that Kagome couldn’t become one of those people? Someone who would just take her leave of him when she came to her senses.

Inuyasha desperately didn’t want Kagome to become another Kikyo. He wanted to spend all his free time with her, cooking and watching their favourite television shows together. Meeting Sango and Miroku for dinner and drinks. He wanted to watch the sun rise and set with her each and every single day.

These were scary thoughts for him, because he was becoming so attached to her in such a short time, and truthfully, Inuyasha didn’t know if she felt the same way. She always seemed to enjoy their time together, even when they’d fight a little.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath in to try and exhale the tension from his shoulders. He was greeted, firstly and foremostly, with the sweet scent that was Kagome. Despite the fact that he spent more time over at her apartment, Kagome had been over enough times for her scent to linger, which was great for when they slept in their own beds. Kagome’s scent was even more prominent today, chiseling away at his sour disposition until his more natural gruff temperament washed over him. Inuyasha shot his eyes open as another scent wafted in from the kitchen; the smell of cooked food.

Inuyasha immediately tensed up at the prospect of an intruder in his apartment. Normally, intruders broke in to rob people of their worldly possessions, not their fridge. The intruder hadn't seemed to notice the front door slam - something Inuyasha found odd. He slowly knelt down to slip his shoes off his feet when he noticed another pair of shoes set off to the side. One look at the primrose coloured flats was all Inuyasha needed to know who his intruder was, although he became more confused than before. The clock on the wall read 2:45, when Kagome should have still been at work.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out, wondering what was going on.

"Inuyasha! I'm in the kitchen!"

Inuyasha shuffled into the kitchen towards her voice, the smell of caramelized onions and simmering meat flooding his nose. The sight before him, though, was far more intriguing than the delectable food she was cooking. She was dressed simply in yoga pants, her ebony locks were tied up in a messy bun, although the bright pink chef's coat she sported drew most of his attention.

Kagome had a rainbow of chef coats, one in practically every colour. They were almost exclusively worn at work - Kagome had her own cooking apron at home that her mother had made for her - but Kagome would don the jacket whenever she was making an important dish.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a warm smile. "You're home early, was it a slow day?"

Inuyasha was puzzled to see her standing there, but he'd be lying if seeing her didn't immediately lessen the weight in his chest. Damn if he was starting to think that he was falling for this woman.  _ Hard.  _

"Naw, just a rough day. Decided to split early before I decided to start knocking heads," Inuyasha grunted, his voice coming out more gravely and low than he expected, and he winced slightly as the smile that had lit Kagome's face fell. She gave her pan a quick stir before walking to the fridge. She pulled out a beer and handed it to him.

"Well, first things first: have a beer. Why don't you go get dressed into something more comfortable and you can tell me all about it afterwards."

He took the beer from her with zeal, giving her a quick kiss before heading off to his bedroom to change. Inuyasha had no plans to talk about his day with her, but he would make himself look more presentable for his girl so she could entertain him with  _ her _ day. He sauntered back into the kitchen about ten minutes later, donned in a pair of clean sweats with a freshly washed face, feeling immensely better than he had when he got home. Somehow in such a short period of time, whatever Kagome was cooking had managed to smell even better, causing his mouth to water.

"Whatchu makin'?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist to embrace her from behind. She hummed a little at his question, resting the back of her head against his chest.

"Nothing special, just a stew. My local market had the meat on sale, so I thought I would treat my wonderful boyfriend to a good home cooked meal."

"Woman, everything you make is special." Inuyasha grinned at the blush he knew covered her face. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before letting her go to have a seat at the bar that separated the living room and kitchen. "So how come you're here and not at work? Did things finally slow down?"

"A little. Things are back to normal anyways. My boss surprised me this morning and gave me the day off!" She turned from the stove to look at Inuyasha, her gaze softening. “I really missed you this week.”

“Me, too,” he agreed, warmth flooding his chest at the soft look she was giving him. She turned away to add the onions to the stock pot before lidding the pot and joining him at the bar.

“This is actually an apology dinner of sorts.”

“Apology for what?” he asked, a small sense of dread poking it’s way through.

“I sort of blew you off this week about coming over to help take care of me when I should have just taken you up on your offer,” she began, her eyes darting around as if she was afraid to look directly at him. “ I just felt like it would be selfish of me to shove all of my own responsibilities on you just because I was busy with work. I didn’t put any consideration into the fact that you actually wanted to come take care of me, and not that I was a burden.

“You were right. This week  _ sucked _ , and I would have been a much more tolerable person to be around if I had my big, strong hanyou helping me out.” Kagome lifted the corners of her lips in a smirk that was very reminiscent of the silver-haired hanyou sitting beside her.

Inuyasha was floored. He wouldn’t deny that Kagome’s refusal to help her this week had irritated him in more ways than one, but he  _ never  _ would have expected an apology from her. She was a grown woman who was more than capable of taking care of herself, and no matter how much he would rather do that job himself, he would never try and take her independence away from her.

“Kags,” he started, not quite knowing how to respond. One one hand, he didn’t want her apologizing, but he decided that not accepting her apology would be just as bad as her not accepting his help this week. “It’s alright. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

He took her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Kagome smiled at him, thankful that she didn’t have to force her apology on him. She was slowly starting to learn that Inuyasha was the type to brush off any form of apology, no matter how much he deserved it. She had a feeling that Inuyasha ended up giving apologies more than receiving them, which left a doleful emotion in her heart. It was the same impression she got from him when she heard him slam the front door, and now that talking about her day was out of the way, she fully planned on ascertaining what happened to him today.

“Now, let’s talk about your day,” Kagome said, standing up to grab herself a glass of wine before they opened up the proverbial can of worms. She noticed how Inuyasha instantly tensed out of the corner of her eye and made the quick decision to grab him another beer from the fridge. She had a feeling he would need it in the next couple of minutes.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched her grab her drink and a bottle of beer - the latter he assumed for him. He really didn't want to talk about what happened today; the thought of sharing a delicious home-cooked meal and maybe watching a movie sounded far more appealing to him. But if he knew anything about Kagome by now, it was that she was stubborn as  _ hell.  _ No doubt she would poke and prod until he was singing like a canary, so he gave in to her request, downing what was left of his first beer to give him some sea legs to stand on.

"Today, we had a customer come to the shop to get his brake pads looked at. I was in my office at the time when he came in and spoke to Takai at the front desk."

Inuyasha paused, keeping his eyes locked on his beer. She might want to know what happened, but that didn't mean she needed a play-by-play. He just needed to keep it short and simple. "He was just about done talking with Takai when I stepped out of the office, and as soon as he saw me all hell broke loose."

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Had a hissy fit. Spotted my ears and immediately knew what I was. Demanded to speak with the manager, and when I told him I was the owner he got all huffy and walked out. It's not that big of a deal. Takai told me he'd lock up tonight so I could come home early."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "I don't understand. Why did he make such a fuss? Did he know you from somewhere?"

Inuyasha looked up from his drink at her. Did she really not know why that asshole freaked out? He didn't really take Kagome for being a naive girl, but could see her confusion as he stared into her eyes. 

"Kags...he saw that I was a hanyou," he muttered, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate anymore on the subject. She stared at him for another minute, the wheels slowly turning in her head.

"So," she started, gazing into her drink. "He walked out because he didn't want a hanyou working on his car?"

Inuyasha didn't respond to her. He didn't need to anyways. Everything suddenly clicked into place in Kagome's mind as her confusion turned into anger. She couldn't believe that someone would be so petty as to walk out of an establishment because of something so…. _ archaic. _ So what if Inuyasha was a hanyou? His heritage had nothing to do with his work. He ran a respectable auto shop with fair prices and good online reviews; what more could you ask for? She was about to let her thoughts on that sorry excuse for a human fly when her mind fully processed a part of his story.

"What do you mean 'it's not a big deal'?" She rounded back at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"I mean, it's not a big deal, Kagome. It ain't like he's the first asshole to tell me how pond scum are better than me, and he sure won't be the last!"

"But that's awful! He doesn't even know you, how could he just - "

"The don't have to know me Kagome, that's the  _ fucking  _ point!" Inuyasha shouted, causing Kagome to flinch at the sudden loudness that permeated the air. He instantly regretted his sudden outburst, feeling himself get sick, his stomach wrapping itself in an endless knot. He didn't want to fight with Kagome - or scare her, if her reaction to his shouting told him anything. All he wanted was to forget about what happened today. "Look, I'm sorry - "

It was Inuyasha's turn to get cut off as Kagome reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle, but firm squeeze. 

"Don't apologize Yash. We don't have to talk about it anymore," she spoke quietly, her thumb caressing the top of his hand as Inuyasha let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry that this happened to you today. I've never seen youkai or hanyou as different. At least, not in the negative sense. I forget that there are still prejudiced people in the world."

Kagome brought her other hand up to hold onto his own as they sat in companionable silence. Inuyasha wasn’t very good at expressing his feelings, so Kagome focused on his body language. Inuyasha’s eyes were trained on their interlocked hands. He maintained a gentle grip on her hands, every now and then giving them a harder squeeze in an almost reflexive sort of way. Other than the miniscule muscle movements of his hand, Inuyasha was still as a stone.

_ ‘It’s almost as if he’s afraid…’ _

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said fondly. “You know I accept you as you are, right?”

Inuyasha balked at her, finally taking his gaze off their hands. She gave him a warm smile and one last squeeze before standing to go check on the stew, leaving him with no time to answer her question. She didn’t need them to have a long, drawn out conversation about it - unless he wanted to, of course. As long as Inuyasha took her words to heart, she would be content. There would be time for words later; tonight was for good food and snuggling up on the couch, holding each other until sleep came for them.

Inuyasha watched Kagome putz around the stove, stirring the stew and adding spices here and there. To hear her say those words,  _ I accept you,  _ was almost more than he could bear. And in that moment, Inuyasha decided he could care less about the asshole from earlier, and wasn’t about to let him take up any more of his time or thoughts from his girl.

Kagome accepted him, and that’s all that mattered.


	2. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of InuKag Week 2020: Loyalty! This is a mostly direct part two of yesterdays prompt, Acceptance.
> 
> I would like you all to know that I had to look up the name for a "gear shift", because I just call in the PRNDL (Suite Life fans anyone?). I'm still not sure if that's even the correct term, but after several google searches I just went for "gear shift", although I almost just said screw it and called it a PRDNL LOL.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all think of that when you get to the part. Enjoy!

Restaurant kitchens are noisy places. The bubble of the fryers as fries and onion rings are cooked to golden perfection. Peppers and mushrooms sizzling in a saute pan. Belted vocal announcements of “Behind!” and “Coming down!” bouncing off the walls, drowned out by the roaring of the industrial dishwasher. 

Today though, there was nothing louder than the sound of a sharp chef’s knife whacking away at the cutting board, sharp thuds cutting through the air. It was definitely not how you were supposed to use the tool, and the cutting board sure wasn't faring any better, but Kagome could have cared less about that in the moment.

Kagome was  _ furious. _

She didn't think there was ever a time that'd she felt angrier than she did now; which said something because the event that made her completely fly off the handle happened almost a week ago.

Several weeks had passed since the incident at Inuyasha's auto shop. Things had been going very well for the couple; Kagome's declaration of acceptance had put Inuyasha in a most loving mood. The following weekend, they visited a hot spring together, washing away the stress from the previous week. On top of that, Mama had called Inuyasha and personally asked if he could help her love things around the shrine for jii-chan, with the promise of a lunch date 'with her future son-in-law'. The term of endearment was a little embarrassing for them both, seeing as they had only been dating for a few months and obviously haven't talked about that, but Inuyasha had swelled up with pride at the thought that Kagome's mother labels him as family. Kagome would have bet three for three with all the good happening to them.

If only she had cut her losses sooner. Kagome's girlfriends from high school had been messaging her about hanging out. Apparently, there was a new bistro bar that just opened up downtown with great reviews, so Yuka and Eri thought it would be a good idea to check it out. Ayame ended up cancelling due to some work responsibilities, but hoped that she and Hojo would be able to go next time.

Kagome was a little nervous at first when she suggested to Inuyasha about going out with the girls. 'The Hojo Incident' was still a little fresh in the mind, and although Hojo wouldn't actually be there this time, Kagome remembered that he didn't leave the best impression to the girls that night either. Suffice to say, she was surprised when Inuyasha was all for going out, even if he seemed a little nervous. He really seemed like he wanted to start over with Yuka and Eri.

Things would be awkward at first, but Kagome was sure Inuyasha would win them over. There was no way they couldn't walk away from the night with a newly reinforced friendship.

Hell, she would have taken acquaintanceship over what actually happened. Kagome guessed that her first mistake was assuming Inuyasha was invited  _ at all. _ Usually when they have a group outing and Hojo accompanies them, boyfriends are also invited; so when Ayumi messaged everyone about her and  _ Hojo _ not being able to make it, Kagome assumed that this was not a girl's only night. When they arrived at the bistro, the daggering looks they shot at Inuyasha told Kagome all she needed to know. Unfortunately for them, Inuyasha was already there, and Kagome certainly wasn't going to tell him to just go home. They would just have to get over it. Besides, Inuyasha promised her he was going to keep a cool head when it came to Yuka and Eri so she could have a nice night with her girlfriends, and Kagome had all the faith in the world of her hanyou.

The evening started out okay, despite the obvious irritated looks from the girls. They ordered some drinks and appetizers, politely chatting about the goings on in everyone's life. Eri was talkative - although definitely more muted than her normal self - while Yuka was mostly silent, giving straightforward answers to most questions geared towards her. Neither of them spoke to Inuyasha at first, which Kagome found odd but decided not to make too big a deal out of it. Instead, she constantly drove the conversation Inuyasha's way, opening up segways for him to add his own two cents in when the moment was right. By the time the server arrived with their meals, the girls had at least started to acknowledge his presence at the table and no one had yelled at one another. The night might not have been perfect, but Kagome could be content with that.

It wasn't until Inuyasha went to the bathroom that the night took a dive for the worst, when Kagome made her second mistake: confronting her friends.

"What the hell is your guys' problem?" Kagome hissed, hoping Inuyasha was far enough away that he couldn't pick up what she was saying.

"What problem?" Yuka asked, although Kagome wasn't fooled by her sarcastic innocence.

"You guys have  _ barely _ spoken a word to Inuyasha all night, and when you have said something, you've been stiff as a board about it. Could you maybe lighten up a little?"

"We're just trying not to provoke your hot-headed boyfriend over there," Eri chimed in.

"Ugh," Kagome covered her face with her hands. "Look, I know our last get together was...a lot, but Inuyasha really feels bad about his temper that night. If you let him, I know he'd apologize to you guys. He's trying really hard to be in good spirits tonight."

"Are you serious right now Kagome?" Eri shot back at her. "Do you even hear yourself right now? You're telling us to give him a chance when he has to actually think about being nice to people?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Inuyasha isn't used to going out and interacting with other people. I know he's got a hard shell, but once you crack it, you’ll see he's a really great guy once you get to know him, and it would mean a lot to me if you could try to do just that."

"We tried that last time Kagome, and he got angrier with every question we asked." Yuka argued.

"Well, in his defense, you guys come off really strong. He just felt a little smothered with the back-and-forth you two are so good at. I'm sure if you just tone it down a little, you'll have a great conversation together."

"Oh, so now we're supposed to change who we are every time your boyfriend is around?" Yuka yelled, getting louder with every response.

"N-no, that's not what I'm saying at all! I want you all to meet somewhere in the middle so you can get to know each other, Inuyasha included. Which he is  _ trying  _ to do!" Kagome didn't know what was happening. This isn't how the night was supposed to go. She knew that the last time they all got together, tempers were a little high, but she really hoped tonight would help cool everything down. Inuyasha was trying his best to settle between being a part of the conversation and letting the Kagome and the girls have their own time, she wanted him to be able to make amends so they could move on. Ayumi and Hojo were both extremely forgiving people, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha would have an easier time making things right with them when the time comes. It was Yuka and Eri that needed to be handled with care. And unfortunately, they seemed to be making that task especially difficult for Inuyasha. 

Just when Kagome thought things possibly couldn't get any worse, Yuka effectively set off a bomb.

"The only thing he's capable of is being a hot-headed, impetuous jerk, just like most hanyous."

Yuka had continued talking after that, but Kagome didn't hear what it was, her words drowned out by the blood that pumped through her ears. In her mind, she recalled that day not even two weeks ago, when that man refused to have his car looked at by Inuyasha. How dejected Inuyasha looked knowing how people looked down on him, even if he tried to downplay how it made him feel. She remembered how angry she felt, that someone could think so terribly of him because of something he couldn't help. Yet, as soon as the words spilled from her mouth, Yuka and Eri - people that had been her friends since childhood, people who were kind despite their boldness - had become no different than the man who couldn't stand to do business with a hanyou.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, interrupting whatever Yuka was blabbering on about. "How  _ dare  _ you!"

"Kagome - "

"No!" She shouted. "You had no right to say something so awful! Inuyasha can be brash and grumpy, and doesn't always say the right thing, but being a  _ hanyou _ has nothing to do with anything. How about you guys. Can you hear yourselves right now? I can't believe that two of my closest friends could say something so rude about him. He's been trying so hard tonight to get on your good side - for ME - and all you can do is talk down to him like he's beneath you!"

Yuka and Eri's eyes became as wide as dinner plates, but not just because of the verbal jabs they were being dealt. As Kagome started becoming more expressive by talking with her hands, a faint violet aura was starting to coalesce around her hands. The aura had a texture similar to fog, yet it appeared almost like steam pouring from her skin, slightly see through. The angrier she got, the clearer the wisps became. Kagome didn't seem to notice the change.

"You know what, we're not doing this," Kagome stood up from her chair and gathered up her purse. She looked up just enough to see Inuyasha walking back up to the table and grabbed his jacket.

"I am not going to sit here and make Inuyasha have to go through this. As far as you're now concerned, Inuyasha and I are a packaged deal. So if you want to see me, you'll have to see him, too. But let me be clear, I am  _ not _ going to let you talk down to the man I love. You can call me back when you're ready to talk like  _ adults. _ ”

Kagome turned on the spot and grabbed his arm, muttering a small 'let's go', before dragging him back to the car with her. Kagome had still not talked to Inuyasha about what happened that night. Not that he didn't try to bring the subject up, but she was quick to change the subject each time. Kagome didn't trust herself to not blow a gasket if she was forced to relive how angry she had become that night.

Yuka and Eri had blown up her phone with texts, but Kagome ignored all of them. She even went as far as to delete them. Of course they felt  _ bad  _ and wanted to apologize for how they acted, but they were trying to apologize to the wrong person. Inuyasha was the one who deserved their apologies.  _ He  _ was the one who had to sit through dinner with two people who thought nothing good of him. She could eventually forgive them, but only if they squared up with Inuyasha. It was the least they could do.

And, if causing a huge scene at a busy restaurant wasn't enough, Kagome, in her blind fury, had just blurted out to everyone who was in hearing distance that she loved Inuyasha. She groaned as she finally brought her cutting board to the dish pit to start cleaning up. She was almost a hundred percent sure Inuyasha had heard her declaration of love, which only made her feel worse. This was most definitely not the way she wanted to tell him that she loved him. They had only been dating a few months; what if she scared him off? Would he think she was clingy because of it? Or worse, what if he didn't feel the same way? She couldn't ask him to tell her right at this moment if he also loved her, too. That would be asking for far too much. So, Kagome had kept busy the past week, either with work or meaningless activities so they couldn't hash their feelings out.

Kagome spent the next half hour cleaning and taking a quick inventory of the walk-in cooler before clocking out. Inuyasha was waiting for her at the hostess stand. He had taken an early day to hopefully help put Kagome in a better mood than she had been all week.

He had been thinking about that night all week. Inuyasha had just been coming back from the bathroom when he felt a strong aura brush against his youki. At first, he was afraid a rogue youkai was about to start a rampage and became increasingly worried about Kagome. The aura didn't seem like it came from a youkai, but Inuyasha didn't know what else could produce such a sturdy aura. It wasn't until he could properly see their table that he realized what it was. Kagome looked like she was arguing with the two girls; her hands were glowing, purple wisps dancing around her wrists.

_ 'Is that...reiki?'  _ Inuyasha thought. True mikos and monk's were rare nowadays, and Inuyasha had never met one with enough power to be able to summon it. Kagome didn't seem like she noticed, putting all her emotion into her hands as she started waving them towards her friends. At first, he could barely make out what she was saying, but by the time he got to the table, Kagome was practically shouting.

The subsequent car ride home was silent. The energy around Kagome continued to crackle, keeping Inuyasha on edge until they had arrived home; only then did she calm down enough to rear her reiki back, which Kagome still didn't seem to notice. It was as if everyone could see it but her. Inuyasha was perplexed about her sudden burst of spiritual energy, but decided to table his thoughts on the subject; perhaps he would talk to Kagome's mother about it the next time he went to help over at the shrine. They spent the rest of their night watching television and  _ still  _ not talking about what happened at the restaurant before drifting off to sleep.

Inuyasha was still surprised at what he heard that night, to say the least. It was one thing for Kagome to tell him that he had value as a person in  _ private _ , but to shout it to a whole section of a busy restaurant during the dinner rush was something completely different. Inuyasha didn't hear what her friends had said about him, but whatsoever it was must have been really bad for her to completely freak out like that. Then again, Inuyasha was pretty sure that the worst thing Kagome could think of was probably pretty tame compared to some of the things he's heard. It didn't really matter what they said though. Inuyasha couldn't deny how she felt about him now.  _ Especially  _ after hearing how she loved him.

He had expected her to bring at least that part up in conversation, but Kagome had been doing all she could to not have a sincere conversation with him. He had a feeling that was partly because of how angry she was. Kagome had been pretty tense the first three or four days after - tension, especially in the shoulders, was a sure sign of anger in that woman. But Kagome was the type of girl to get all her feelings out in the open, so not talking about it was extremely out of character for her. Inuyasha was confused by her behavior. Did she think he didn't love her? How could she not; Inuyasha spent almost all his free time with her. Kagome had even started joining his sporadic lunches with Sango, his only other friend, going as far to hang out with the girl  _ without _ him. Hell, she even got the damn 'seal of approval' from Sesshomaru himself! Inuyasha had let her figure out her emotions all week, but it was time he put her back on the track.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, a little surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and pick up my favourite girl for the day."

"You know I drove to work, right?" She snickered at the small grin that had appeared in his face.

"Well, then it's a good thing I didn't drive here, isn't it?" He replied, rewarded with a small snort from Kagome. He walked them out the front door, grabbing her purse from her and wrapping his left arm around her shoulder.

"Wouldn't that be me picking you up then?"

"A technicality. It ain't like I'm letting  _ you _ drive." Their laughter floated all the way to the back parking lot where Kagome's car was parked. Inuyasha made a spectacle out of adjusting her driver's seat, causing her to playfully slap him on the arm. Once they were on the road, and Inuyasha was sure that she wouldn't be able to roll out of the car if the urge came to her, he brought up Yuka and Eri.

"So, have you talked to them?" He asked carefully. Inuyasha could see her stiffen as soon as the words had left his mouth. She pulled up some random social media app on her phone and began to mindlessly scroll.

"Talked to who?"

"You know what I'm talking about wench. Don't play innocent with me."

"What's there to talk about Yash? I'm sure they're  _ sorry  _ and all, but until you get a heartfelt apology from them, then my hands are tied."

"Kagome, they're your friends - "

"Not if they're going to talk down to you! They've acted just like that  _ horrible  _ man from your job almost a month ago. We don't need people like that in our life."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't really know what to say. The thought of asking Kagome to give up  _ anything  _ so that they could be together was almost sickening; it was something he could, and would, never do. Yet, here she was, adamant about completely cutting ties with two people who she had known almost all her life, simply because of him. Inuyasha could feel his throat closing up, a myriad of emotions threatening to explode from his body. Kagome was so  _ loyal  _ to him, so good to him, and so out of his league. He grabbed her hand and held it over the gearshift, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He would do whatever it took to fix her relationship with those girls. But even if nothing could be salvaged, Kagome would always have him. He was content to serve her however she needed, and that’s when it clicked for him. What they had was more than a passing encounter, or just a spring fling.

“I love you, Kagome,” he muttered softly, bringing her hand up to kiss it tenderly. He heard a small gasp come from the woman beside him. Perhaps it wasn’t the most romantic way he could have told her that, but it felt right. All he felt for Kagome in that moment was pure, unadulterated love. Kagome’s grip on his hand tightened as they continued the drive home, the salty scent of unshed tears filling his senses. Inuyasha would have lots of plans to make, but none of that was important right now; it was nothing that couldn’t wait another day. For now, he would take her home, and tonight would be just for the two of them.


	3. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of InuKag Week 2020: Desire.
> 
> OKAY.
> 
> SO, I feel better about this after some light editing this morning, but I'm still unsure of this chapter. Definitely rated M for mature content; no smut (I ain't there yet LOL), but there is some description of the possibility of the act, just a heads up. I gift the dress to my friend superpixie42 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

He was a goner from the moment he had walked into the house. Downstairs, an old record player that had once belonged to her father set the mood, playing a light piano medley. She was upstairs, still putting on the final touches to her hair or her makeup. Inuyasha could already smell her perfume. Cherry blossoms in the spring, with a hint of old oak. It was one of the only perfumes that he could stand; most commercial perfumes were strong and whipped his sense of smell so hard that Inuyasha was usually unable to smell anything for the remainder of the night. He had taken to creating his own personal sauna with hot water and a towel to clear his sinuses when subjected to the potent stench. Kagome’s perfume was different though, because it was made by youkai; A gift she had received from Kagura on her last birthday. She almost never wore perfume - her natural aroma of honey and jasmine more enticing than anything one could bottle - so she only wore it for special occasions, like tonight's fancy dinner date.

It was too bad they would never make it to their reservation.

Kagome had truly outdone herself tonight. Her dark, ebony locks twisted into a messy side bun, curly wisps of hair framing her unblemished face. She donned the most alluring silk dress. A deep blood red, the back swooped down low, hanging just above her hips, with a revealing v-shaped neckline. It was the straps that pushed him over the edge though, ribbons delicately tied into intricate bows on each shoulder. To Inuyasha, she looked like a Christmas present, and everyone knows the best thing about gifts is the act of unwrapping one.

They never even made it out of the parking lot. Kagome walked slightly ahead of him as soon as their car was in sight, putting her bow straps on full display. Inuyasha growled as he studied the way her dress aesthetically framed her bare shoulder blades. The shimmering fabric in the warm luminance of the nearby street lights made it look like she was bathed in liquid rubies. A slight breeze chilled the air, causing goosebumps to litter her skin; the puff of exhalation from the chill all too similar to the sounds she made when she was under him. It sent him over the edge.

Inuyasha had quickly dashed up behind her and slammed the passenger door shut as he dramatically spun her to face him and pushed her against the car door. Any bit of indignation she could have said was instantly drowned out by the possessive kiss he crushed on her. Instantly, their lips were locked in battle, fighting for dominance. Her tongue carefully flicked the edge of his fang, sending shivers down her spine, causing Inuyasha to tighten his hold on her. His hands roamed her body, caressing from her arms down to her hips, enjoying the soft feel of her skin and the silkiness of the dress. Her hands were bunched into his dress shirt, her knuckles turning white from the iron-like grip as she kept him as close to her as their bodies would allow.

This happened almost every time they got all dolled up for a date. Most nights, they would make it all the way to the restaurant before succumbing to the warmth of each other’s bodies in the back of the car. Some nights, a pit stop was made on the way - usually in the back of the car, but sometimes more  _ ‘exotic’  _ places like a motel or even wooded areas tucked away from the beaten path were acceptable places for acting on their urges. And sometimes, they would only ever make it as far as to the car. It was like a game for them. How far could they get before the desire to feel one another became too much, and who would yield first? Inuyasha was not very good at the game; unlike Kagome, he didn’t have any reservations about bending her over wherever he saw fit, no matter how divulged to the public they found themselves. Unfortunately for her, it didn’t take much for Inuyasha to break down her walls and get her eating out of the palm of his hand.

There was no end to how much he desired this little woman. It didn’t seem to matter what Kagome wore - what color the dress was, the type of fabric, the style - or how she wore her hair, no other woman could turn him on like she could. She was strong, and kind, and talented. She loved with every inch of her heart, and her soul burned brighter than even the sun. Her body was intricate and beautiful. Like cursive, the curves of her breasts and hips were akin to the most stunning calligraphy. Each plump breast fit perfectly into each of his hands. He loved how her firm behind could nestle snugly into his throbbing manhood, or how her creamy thighs always seemed to wrap themselves around his waist.

They were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly into each other.

They were becoming more impatient, as Kagome found herself being unwrapped while she toyed with the buttons on his pants. Tonight, it seemed like they were going to break a new record; they might not even bother with the interior of the car.

Tonight was all about their desire, and nothing was going to stop them from acting on it.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 InuKag Week 2020: Home

It was hard to believe they were standing in their house.  _ Their  _ house. Inuyasha had to keep pinching himself to remind him that he wasn’t dreaming. He was standing in the middle of a generous living room, bare of furniture and pictures that have yet to be hung on the wall. The curtain-less windows let a copious amount of light into the empty space, giving the room a warm glow. They had seen what must have been  _ dozens  _ of houses. Too small, not enough bedrooms, outdated kitchen, too dark, too expensive, bad neighborhood. Inuyasha didn’t think that house hunting would be such an arduous task - he himself barely thought about it when he first found his previous apartment - but there was no room for error when you’re expecting your first child.

They were really cutting it close moving into a new home with Kagome being almost seven months pregnant. Moving was always a stressful activity, and Inuyasha didn't want to accidentally force her into labour early due to stress. Kagome was adamant about needing the proper home for a family of three. Both of their apartments were just too small to accommodate them all. Besides, Kagome wanted to start making memories in a new home when this baby came - not including any future children they have.

She was currently upstairs, giving her mother a tour of their new home while they waited for Miroku and Sango to arrive with the moving van.

Inuyasha has taken the week off from work to get them properly moved into the new house. Kagome was due in a month's time, and Inuyasha wanted the house to be completely ready when they brought their new child home. He had hoped that they would have found a house sooner, but Kagome’s selective preferences for their new home had really set them back. Sango and Kagome’s mother had both agreed to stop by throughout the week to help unpack and decorate while Inuyasha would do all the heavy lifting. Kagome’s only job was to rest and tell everyone where she wanted everything. Inuyasha was sure that if he saw Kagome even lifting a book he’d have a fit.

Hanyou pregnancies were shorter than human pregnancies, usually by a month or two depending on the type of youkai. Since Kagome was human, the doctors had speculated that she would give birth probably about eight months in, although there still wasn’t much data about three-quarter human, one-quarter youkai babies, so at this point in her pregnancy anything could happen. The idea that they could still be in the middle of unpacking when the baby came was extremely nerve-racing for Inuyasha. As far as he was concerned, he had one week to get their household in order. It couldn’t be too hard. Right?

_ ‘Mama will probably know how Kagome wants the kitchen to be set up. Sango can tackle the bedroom and bathroom with Kagome while I get the nursery all set up…’ _

Inuyasha continued to stand in the middle of the living room, his mind going a hundred miles a minute thinking about all the work that had to be done. Miroku was taking his sweet ass time driving the moving van with all their furniture over, and it was starting to grind on his nerves. Normally, Inuyasha would have just driven the damn thing himself, but there was no way in hell he was going to leave Kagome alone for more than a few minutes. Although, thinking about it now, he could have just driven the thing himself and been here already.

Inuyasha was so deep in his own thoughts, that he hadn’t even noticed his new wife coming up behind him. Kagome rested her cheek in between his shoulder blades, opting to simply place her hands on his waist since her protruding belly wouldn’t allow her to wrap her arms around him. She could feel the tension in his shoulders begin to wane as he allowed her to lean against him as much as she could. For a minute, they both just stood together in the empty room, content to bask in the warmth from the sun peeking in through the windows. A quiet cluttering in the kitchen brought them back to the present.

“Mama packed up most of the kitchen in her car,” Kagome mumbled into his back. “She said she would start putting things away for me so we can actually eat home cooked meals instead of getting take-out all week.”

“Wow, you’d really put the fate of our new kitchen in your mother’s hands? You must really trust her.” Inuyasha teased. Kagome was  _ very  _ possessive about her kitchen, from where the plates were stored to the pots and pans.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she huffed, lightly slapping his back before he spun around to cradle her into his chest.

“I just know how obsessive you are about the placement of your kitchen. Hell, you just about completely re-worked my own kitchen when we first started dating!”

“Well, you had the pots and pans shoved into the most hard to reach cabinet! Did I or did I not make your kitchen more easily accessible?”

“You sure did wench,” he laughed, hugging her tight.

“I’m sure Mama will just attempt to duplicate her kitchen at home. I’d rather spend my energy helping you and Sango with the bedrooms.”

“Wench, the only ‘help’ you’re gonna be giving is from a chair!” Inuyasha growled, attempting to sound threatening. Kagome merely rolled her eyes and clung to her husband tighter. Soon enough, Sango and Miroku would arrive with the bulk of their belongings, and Kagome had a feeling that they would be spending the majority of their time unpacking instead of cuddling.

She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh scent of pine that always managed to calm her. This next month was going to be hectic, only more so when the baby finally arrives. Surprisingly though, Kagome wasn’t as stressed about it all as she thought she’d be. She knew Inuyasha was going to work as hard and long as possible to prepare the house. She was lucky to have a husband as dedicated as Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart as they heard the moving van pull into the driveway.

“About fucking time,” Inuyasha mumbled, stalking his way to the front door. Kagome shook her head and chuckled at her husband. Instead of following him, she decided to keep her mother company in the kitchen. Perhaps between the two of them, they could put a small snack together for everyone.

  
Kagome stole one last glance over the empty living room. By the end of the day, Inuyasha and Miroku will have unloaded all their furniture, and their new house will finally look like a  _ home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, InuKag Week 2020 is over with! I am SO happy I got to participate this year (even if I waited until last minute to start writing for it LOL). I have read and seen some amazing, beautiful, heartfelt, and funny fanfics/fanart. Between people who had something written for every day, and people who told a whole story with each prompt. I love this fandom, and am so honored to be apart of it all <3
> 
> On another note, I didn't feel very well this weekend, so this chapter didn't get as much editing as the rest. Hopefully it didn't look too bad lol


End file.
